


The Burden of Yesterday ~ CountryHumans [SovNaz]

by TheNapoleonOfCrime



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Violence, WW2, War, World War 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNapoleonOfCrime/pseuds/TheNapoleonOfCrime
Summary: !!VERY SLOW UPDATES!!May have multiple endings--------------------------Third Reich is a smart and brave leader from Germany. The war is going nowhere until he meets Soviet Union, a scruffy, muscular man with an odd passion for dancing.Reich takes an instant disliking to Soviet and the cold, arrogant way he is.However, when Britain tries to invade Reich, Soviet comes to his rescue. Reich begins to notice that Soviet is actually rather daring and strong-willed at heart.But, the pressures of Soviet's place in the war leave him blind to Reich's affections, and Reich takes up painting to try and distract himself.When France threatens to come between them, Reich has to act fast. Will they ever be able to be together?--------------------------This book is going to be happening during World War 2, but will be both historical and fictional (of course). Please do not forget this!Book started April 10th, 2020Book completed ???[Moved from Wattpad]
Relationships: Third Reich & Japanese Empire (Anthropomorphic), Third Reich & Kingdom of Italy (Anthropomorphic), Third Reich/Soviet Union (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 7





	1. Einleitung: Der Sowjet

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction: The Soviet
> 
> Hello. Welcome to this new story. I wanted to write some sort of ship fic, and I thought of this. I'm not sure how much of the ship will be in it, but it will be a slow burn (meaning they aren't going to get together right away). I know many don't like this ship, but hey, like whatever ya like, dislike whatever ya dislike. I'll put a song for every chapter, picking one for this was hard, might change it later. Anyway, that's enough talking. Enjoy!
> 
> Song: Told Ya by Mystery Skulls

Third Reich sat at his desk, pen in hand, writing a letter to Japanese Empire. He had recently received a letter from her about USA. Many of the letters had been similar, and so Reich feared that she was going to start something against him. Things were going in his favor so far, no countries had declared war against him, he didn't need Japanese Empire to mess that up by dragging another global superpower into this. A lot of thought went into his writings to her, so much so that his own subordinates and allies think they're secretly together. Alas, they were just close friends. Many people didn't like Reich, and he knew that, but he didn't mind. Japanese Empire was one of the only people he could deeply trust, able to tell her almost anything. Of course, some things he kept private from even her. No one can tell people everything.

It didn't take too much longer to finish the letter, neatly signing his name at the bottom, sighing. He folded it then placed it in an envelope, addressing it to Japanese Empire. Standing up, Reich took the letter and walked out of his office, going down the hall with long strides. While he was walking, he made a sudden stop in front of a closed door. It was a sudden decision, but he quietly opened the door, trying to make little noise. Peeking into the room, he saw his sons, East and West Germany, peacefully sleeping. Reich made a small smile, then carefully closed the door and continued to walk. He went downstairs and brought the letter to one of his more understanding and trustworthy servants for her to get to Japanese Empire. Thanking her, he traveled back upstairs to his room. His work for the day was done, feeling quite tired as it was one in the morning. Quickly getting dressed into his nightclothes, he laid in bed and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning seemed to come quickly, Third Reich waking up with an odd feeling lingering over him. He didn't know what it meant, but he simply ignored it and got ready for the day. Glancing at the calendar on the wall once he was ready, he walked over to it. It was the 22nd of August 1939. Time felt like it was going by quite quickly, like just yesterday was March 12th, 1938 and he annexed Austria into his country. Smiling to himself, he walked out of his room, holding his hands behind his back. Going to the kitchen, he saw East and West Germany already eating breakfast. It was surprising that they woke up before him for once, but he sat at the table with them.

"Guten Morgen, meine Jungs." (Good morning, my boys.) Reich spoke with a gentle smile. East looked up from his food, smiling wide and giggling. Somehow, he got syrup all over his face.

"Guten Morgen, Papa!" (Good morning, papa!) He said happily, while West simply made a small smile, saying good morning as well. He was older than East and much like his father was at his age.

Reich let out a chuckle at how different the two were, but they somehow managed to be very close. West cared about his brother deeply, and East loved him just the same, but didn't understand it like West did because he was too young.

\---------------------

Breakfast finished quickly, Reich then sending the two young countries off to school. Then, he needed to start his day as well. Today he'd be meeting with Kingdom of Italy, or just Italy, in Berlin. The city was around 5 hours from him by car so he quickly gathered his things and went outside to find one of his henchmen already waiting there for him. Reich thanked him, getting into the car and letting a quiet sigh escape his lips. It wasn't that he was unhappy about today. After all, Italy spoke of a new ally they could make in his letters. A tall Slavic country who was quite powerful, he wrote. Reich just wasn't a fan of the fact he'd have to wait so long to discuss the country and how an alliance could be made. Well, if Italy explained to him why they should become allies, that is. He smiled a bit, thinking about what this possible new ally could be like. Getting lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice it when he finally arrived in Berlin.

The car door beside Reich was opened, startling him, but he didn't flinch. He was surprised the journey seemed to pass so quickly, thanking his subordinate and smiling as he got out of the car. Looking up at the building in front of him, it was quite large, a mansion of sorts. A few years back Reich bought it to use as a summer home so he and his kids could get away, but still stay in the safety of the country. Sadly, it had gone unused. With the start of everything, he hadn't really been able to get away for a break. Taking a breath, he stopped his thoughts before he got carried away. Reich noticed that he did that a lot. 

Stepping forward and walking up the stairs to the front door, he knocked. It may be his home, but he knew Italy arrived before him; He didn't want to startle his friend. For a moment nothing happened, Reich believing he'd have to knock again, but then there was shuffling and the door opened.

A small smile grew on Italy's face as he greeted Reich, stepping to the side and gesturing him in. At this Reich smiled as well and thanked the shorter country, walking in and already going to the meeting room. After all, he'd met here with his allies many times before. Italy followed after Third Reich, feeling a bit intimidated just by his presence. 

Once the countries enter the room, the first thing Reich noticed was that there was an extra chair. Usually, only two would be there, as it would just be Italy and himself. Confused, the taller country looked to his ally, silently questioning it. But, Italy only shook his head and smiled, meaning they'd talk about it later. Reich accepted this and sat down, Italy sitting across from him. On the table between them was a map, one of the few things in the house that wasn't coated with dust. Italy must have brought it with him. Before discussing the Slavic country, the main reason Reich and Italy wanted to talk today, they made some simple small talk about what had gone on since the two last spoke in person. It may seem weird, but it was good to be friends with your allies, no?

Time passed slowly for Reich, wanting to get straight to the point of why they're meeting. Though, he let Italy decide when he wanted to change the subject. That decision then luckily happened, the shorter country veering the conversation from his son to the reason they were there. Reich seemed to become more focused now, intently listening to what he was saying. It was strange, he never got this excited about the chance for a new ally, but from what Italy said it would be very good for them to make an alliance with the Slav. 

"Thank you for putting up with my ranting, let's talk about USSR now. I know that's what you've been impatiently waiting for!" Italy jokes, Reich snickering quietly. From it, Reich learned that the Slavic country's name is USSR. It sounded familiar, he liked it. Giving a smile, Italy continued.

"Like I just said, his name is USSR, or Soviet Union. He's the largest country, and right beside Poland on the East." He stood up at this, gesturing to it on the map. "Right there."

Reich got up as well, moving to Italy's side of the table so he wasn't looking at the map upside down. He nodded, impressed at the size of his country. His name is Soviet "Union," though. Some of the land mass belongs to other countries, too, this meant. Reich looked up at Italy, tilting his head.

"How many countries is he made up of...?" He assumed it must be many, maybe over 25 for that size. Thinking for a moment, Italy hummed softly, trying to remember.

"I believe it's only... 15?" He said hesitantly, unsure if that number was completely accurate. It caused Reich's eyes to widen slightly. USSR was just full of surprises, wasn't he? How could it only be 15 countries? Maybe Reich would have to do some of his own research into the Soviet as it seemed Italy wasn't the most informed himself. 

Italy chuckled at how surprised someone like Reich is getting over this, he'd always known him as a strong leader who doesn't show many of his emotions. But, he didn't mind that side of him. He was glad that his boss was happy about this, recently he'd seemed a bit down. Maybe that was just Italy, though.

"That's interesting... only 15, huh? Well, he must be quite strong, I assume?" Reich said, breaking the silence between them. It made Italy nod.

"Very strong. I heard he's even a global superpower!" The shorter country spoke quickly. From this, a small smirk grew on Reich's face. A global superpower? That would be perfect, he'd have a much better chance of conquering Europe then.

"When can I meet this... global superpower, hm?" Reich asked him, leaning against the table and tilting his head as he looked down at Italy.

As the taller country looked down on him, Italy once again felt quite lowly, his face flushing as he looked away in embarrassment. "Um... actually... t-today-?" He mumbled, unintentionally stuttering. 

Reich raised an eyebrow, before a tall country walks in. His flag is unknown to Reich, but even he is intimidated. A light blush grew on his face just looking at him, before the country sat in front of Italy and himself. Even though he was sitting, he was still nearly as tall as Third Reich. Then he became the intimidated one, standing up straighter and glaring slightly. The blush on his face dissipated as he waited for the country to speak. Though, he said nothing, no emotion on his face as he stared blankly at Reich. Italy cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence.

"So, Reich... as I was saying, this is USSR." Italy sheepishly explained, feeling quite uncomfortable with the tension growing in the air. Reich looked over the Slavic man, examining him. USSR didn't even flinch. Unlike he thought, Reich already didn't like him. Something about the Slav made him want to slit his throat. His face disgusted him, and his cold, emotionless attitude made him feel just as empty. Reich disliked the feeling, but from this he decided it would be quite a good idea to make alliances with him. If he felt so intimidated, who knows how other countries would feel? Weaker, less advanced countries. Another smirk grew on Reich's face, but it was barely noticeable. He sat down as well, signalling for Italy to do the same. Reich reached his hand across the table.

"Third Reich," is all he said. USSR nodded, shaking his hand and saying his name even though he knew that Reich already heard it. Something about USSR's accent made a shiver go down Reich's spine, but he said nothing, only nodding as well. They pulled their hands back after a moment as to not make things any more awkward. There was simple talk between the two, not getting political just yet. Each spoke about their lives briefly as to grow some trust. Though, who knows if either of them are lying. Their meeting ended soon after, tensions still quite high. Both of course said they were grateful to have met each other, the only part that was probably true for at least Reich. He actually was very excited he had the chance to make this alliance. Now, if war officially was declared against him, he knew there was no chance that he'd lose. 

\---------------------

USSR was the first to leave, saying that he needed to return home, seeming a bit antsy even. Silently, Reich hoped it was because of him. Then it was only Reich and Italy that were still left in the mansion, but they were also saying their farewells. Italy would be next to leave, Reich having decided he'd stay the night since it was getting late. So, he and Italy exchanged final words, before it was just Reich who was still there. At least the house would finally get some use out of it. He was glad there was some of his clothes in one of the bedrooms, keeping them there for days like these. Traveling upstairs for the first time that day, he searched through the rooms for one which contained his things before finding it and walking in. Somehow he was already quite tired, taking off his shoes and only part of his outfit, laying down on the bed comfortably. It had been a long day, especially with meeting USSR. His last thoughts were in fact filled with the Slavic man, planning out their next meeting already, until he slowly and unintentionally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Eins: Nichtangriffspakt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One: Non-Aggression Pact
> 
> Welcome to the first official chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed the prologue. Please comment your opinion on the story, or maybe what you'd like to see. Feedback would be very helpful. Now, please enjoy!
> 
> Song: Test & Recognize (Flume Re-work) by Seekae

It was the next morning, Reich being woken up by a loud pounding on the front door he could hear all the way upstairs. Growling profanities under his breath, he sat up and got out of bed. About to get ready, the knocks only got harsher, more urgent. Maybe something happened. Sighing loudly, he'd just have to meet whoever it was at the door with what he's wearing. Still grumbling under his breath, he stomped out of the bedroom and downstairs. Then at the front door, he quickly opened it.

"What the hell do you want-?!" He yelled in annoyance, his accent stronger than it would usually be. Standing there was none other than the infamous Soviet. Reich got even more pissed off just by seeing his face. Smirking, USSR visibly held back a laugh as he looked the German up and down, seeing Reich wearing only his boxers and shirt from the previous day. For a moment Reich was confused, before he realized what he had on. His face managed to become even more red and he quickly slammed the door in USSR's face. Rushing back upstairs, he tried to forget what just happened as he searched for something at least half decent in the practically empty wardrobe. There were no formal clothes to wear, only a sweater and some jeans. He took a deep breath, knowing this wasn't the best thing to wear with the Soviet there. Oh well, it was his only option.

Grabbing the clothing, he also took any other necessities and walked out of the room to the bathroom. USSR would just have to wait as he took a shower. After all, he was the one knocking on his front door and waking him up at an unreasonable time for no reason. If he wanted to talk, he should have scheduled something yesterday. Reich let out a soft sigh, turning the shower on and stripping himself of his clothes. Maybe USSR was thinking about the same things he himself was last night and that was what he wanted to talk about. Shaking his head a bit, he then stepped into the shower. It was a bit cold, he shivered slightly. Why couldn't he get the damn Soviet out of his head? He was like a worm... Reich hated him.

Of course, Reich took a quick shower, having been in there for only a few minutes. Finally he was clean and dressed. Looking in the mirror, he made sure he didn't look stupid before walking out of the bathroom and downstairs. Opening the front door once more, he was about to throw an insult at USSR, but strangely enough he wasn't there. Reich smirked, snickering. Well, it seemed he made the Soviet leave. Good, now he didn't have to deal with him. Making sure of this, he peeked outside and looked around a bit. Nope, he was definitely not there. Sighing with content, he smiled and closed the front door. It seemed he had a few hours to himself until he went home finally. Stretching slightly and yawning, he walked into the living room and then nearly had a heart attack as he saw USSR sitting there with a cup of coffee and book in hand. His book. Reich was very confused, looking back from where he came, then to USSR again.

"H-How did you-??" Reich questioned in a hushed voice, staring at the Soviet sitting there. USSR hummed softly, looking up to Reich and putting the book down beside his coffee. Getting up, he walked over to where a record player sat on a table. It already had a record on it, USSR must have put it there. It soon began playing a song, and the Soviet stepped away, moving toward Reich who just continued standing in shock.

Slowly, Reich snapped out of his trance and looked up towards the Slavic man. By that point, they were dancing, and he barely noticed it. Not saying anything, he seemed to be guided by USSR. It was not like Reich knew how to dance. Learning wasn't one of his priorities. What was happening? Did USSR somehow drug him? He couldn't say anything, why couldn't he speak? Many questions ran through his head as he had no control of his body. It was confusing, he felt weird.

Thankfully, the dance didn't last very long, Reich managing to pull away as soon as it was over. The first thing he did was slap USSR harshly, seeming quite pissed. He really hated him.

"What the hell was that?! What did you do to me??" The German yelled, practically hissing at him. USSR just smiled, seeming to not have been hurt.

"We danced together." Is all he said, turning and walking back over to the coffee table. He picked up the book he was reading, placing it back on another table from where he got it. Meanwhile, Reich was at a loss for words, practically shaking in anger. Crossing his arms, he tried not to yell, attempting to calm himself at the same time. USSR walked past him now, Reich quickly turning towards him.

"So is that it? Did you just come here to fuck with me??" He yelled after him, quite annoyed. Although USSR just ignored him and walked into the room where they met yesterday. Sighing loudly to show his annoyance, Reich of course followed him. "You did come here to actually discuss something? Well, hurry up, then... My patience is running thin already..." He said, sitting down across from the Slav.

The Soviet just stared at him, seeming to be thinking about something. Maybe he was trying to gather some kind of information from Reich, but just looking at him would definitely not be enough. Reich allowed him to observe, it's not like he could do anything by just staring.

"You swear a lot." USSR said finally, sitting back in his chair. Reich just lets out a short laugh, rolling his eyes. Smiling slightly, the Soviet continued. "With what I know about you, I assume you were thinking about this meeting, too." Reich raised an eyebrow, but nodded a bit. The Slavic man was acting different from yesterday. Maybe he was high or something, Reich wouldn't be surprised. "Go ahead, then." The Slav said, waiting. Did he want Reich to continue for him? He chuckled softly, standing up.

"Gladly." Reich mumbled, walking over to a bookshelf in the room. Searching for a moment, he then took one of the books and opened it to a certain page. There was a piece of paper which he also took, then put the book back exactly where it was before. Then, he sat back down and unfolded the paper, placing it down in front of USSR. It seemed to be some sort of pact, something he wrote long ago. Originally, it was supposed to be a pact for himself and another country... but that never happened. It never would.

Skimming over the paper, USSR hummed softly, then looked up to Reich. "100 years? I think 10 will be suitable." He said, holding out his hand for a pen to be given to him. Reich scoffed softly, not letting his anger show. 10 years only? That's how long it would take him to conquer Europe, did the Soviet plan to betray him after that? He'd have to keep a watchful eye on USSR, he didn't seem very trustworthy from what he'd saw so far.

Getting up once more, Reich grabbed a pen from another smaller table in the room, then sat down again and handed USSR the pen. Silent for some time, the Soviet waited a moment before taking it from him. He then looked down at the pact once more, signing his name neatly under Reich's. Placing the pen down, he glanced up to Reich again.

"There." USSR said, waiting for the German to do something. Smiling gratefully, Reich took the paper and made sure he hadn't done anything funny before folding it and placing it in his pocket. Standing up, he held out his hand for the Slavic man to take. USSR stood as well, taking his hand and shaking it.

"It's been a pleasure, Sowjet...~" Reich purred, dragging the name out a moment longer. A personal nickname. USSR raised an eyebrow at it but said nothing and pulled his hand back. Humming quietly, Reich held his hands behind his back and smiled, silently coming up with a plan in his head in case things went south with the non-aggression pact. "Du wirst sehr sein nützlich." (You will be very useful.)

\--------------------------

Later on, Reich was leading USSR out, saying how much he enjoyed their time together. Of course, he was just lying through his teeth, a fake smile plastered on his face. Though as he was in the middle of saying his final words to the Soviet, one of the few servants in the house came running. Frowning a bit, Reich was annoyed at the interruption, but his servant seemed to have a letter.

"What's this?" He questioned, taking the envelope from his subordinate. The servant made a nervous smile, scared she would be yelled at for bothering.

"A message from Frau Japanese Empire, Herr Third Reich!" She said quickly, straightening her posture. Reich raised an eyebrow and nodded a bit, dismissing her then watching her scuttle off again. USSR tilted his head, looking over Reich's shoulder in curiosity. Carefully opening the envelope, the German unfolded the letter in his hands and skimmed it over once. He didn't feel like taking his time, he was sort of busy forcing USSR to leave and all that. Though, from what he read in Japan's letter, it seemed that he would have to be with the Slavic man for quite a while longer. Groaning quietly, he sighed.

As Reich stood there, rereading the letter, USSR only felt confused. It was all written in a mix of Japanese and German, he couldn't even read a word. Reich seemed to notice this, snickering a bit. But, being the nice person he was, he explained briefly what the letter said.

"Japanese Empire needs us both to go visit her in Tokyo. She said it has something to do with a European country, but didn't say their name. Apparently it will be a good opportunity for us as now allies..." Trailing off, he started to question that. How did Japanese Empire know they became allies? She had to have written and mailed the letter days ago before even he knew they would be allies.

USSR nodded a bit. "Is that all, then?" His voice brought Reich back to reality. He felt like he'd been spacing out a lot lately. Looking up to the Slav, he nodded grimly as well.

"Uh, yes." His response was short, not really knowing what to say. Reich was sort of out of it right then. That day just felt odd to him... he felt odd. Sighing softly, he just dropped the letter and let it drift down onto the floor. He didn't care, Japan just told him he needed to spend hours more with the Slavic man that he so deeply despised already. Well, shit.


	3. Drei: Polen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three: Poland
> 
> I hope that this chapter will make up for the last! Also, if there are any historical inaccuracies, forgive me. I tried to do research but there’s not a lot of information on the Tokyo Prefectural Art Museum...
> 
> Song: Oleander by Mother Mother

Japanese Empire’s home wasn’t too far from the cabin so USSR and Third Reich decided to walk. The two didn’t talk much on the way, just looking around at the sights of the city. When they were at the cabin there wasn’t a lot to see. That was just the outskirts of Tokyo, after all. They had more monuments and such to observe now. Luckily, the countries were already close to where they needed to be. It made sense that the cabin and Japan’s actual home were nearby to each other. Somehow it surprised Reich, usually the Japanese’s decisions could be very far off from what normal people would decide. The two just lucked out this time, Third Reich assumed. Maybe that day was going to be a good day. Hopefully whatever country Japan wanted to introduce him to now would house a great opportunity for him and the Soviet. If so, invading this country will be the official beginning of their partnership. Part of him was excited. All he could do now was hope things would go smoothly.

\--------------------------

Before USSR and Third Reich knew it, they were at Japanese Empire’s front door. USSR held his hands behind his back, silently saying that Reich should knock. Nodding a bit to himself, the German sighed softly and knocked. Waiting for a moment, the door wasn’t opened like he assumed would happen. Frowning in annoyance, Reich repeated the motion again but still nothing. Sighing loudly and tilting his head back, this meant Japan wasn’t home right now. From beside him there was a chuckle. Looking over quickly, the quiet mocking fueled more annoyance in the German as he elbowed USSR in the side. It caused him to choke, then coughing softly and fixing his posture.

“Well- She isn’t home, Reich… What do we do now? There’s no way to contact her and we don’t know where she is.” He said, simply moving on from what just happened. Smirking for a moment, Reich then cleared his throat and let his face fall to a neutral expression.

“Obviously we’ll just need to come back later. She probably didn’t think we’d arrive so early.” Is all the German quipped, then turning and starting to walk back the way they came. USSR grumbled under his breath, quickly following but glaring daggers into the back of Reich’s head.

“We have nothing to do and neither of us have a map, we shouldn’t leave!” The Soviet yelled after him, watching as Reich turned his head back and forth, looking around. Then, he saw a bench with a map on it and picked it up. USSR glanced to Third Reich and then to the map before frowning. Something about all of this was quite suspicious to the Slav but he said nothing about it. Just shaking his head, briskly he walked over since Reich had stopped to wait for him. He then looked over the shorter country’s shoulder at the open map. Sadly, like everything else in the town, all of it was in Japanese so the Slav didn’t really know what he was reading. About to say something, without warning the German then just threw the map to the side while the wind blew it further away. Quickly, USSR went to rush after it to no avail. It was too far gone already. He turned to Reich, very upset.

“Why would you do that-?! Now we’ll really get lost!” The taller country snapped but was just ignored by Reich who began to walk off again. Groaning loudly enough so the German could hear, then USSR of course followed him.

As they walked, Reich was looking around while mumbling under his breath. At this point USSR thought that he’d gone mental. But soon, he stopped and chuckled softly. This just made the Slav roll his eyes, stopping as well.

“We’re near the center of Tokyo now!” Third Reich declared, still looking around a bit to make sure of himself. Now USSR really thought he was going insane, grabbing the German’s shoulder and glancing over him cautiously.

Though, this confused Reich, not knowing what the Soviet was doing this for. Raising an eyebrow, it clicked after a moment. Letting out a soft laugh, the shorter country grinned.

“If you wanted to check me out, you could have just asked!~” He said teasingly before being pushed away by USSR whose face flushed in anger and embarrassment. That just gave further evidence for Reich to believe it was true. But, the Slav quickly shot back.

“Нет-! I was just checking to make sure you were sober!” (No-!) There was a near stutter in his sentence but luckily the German didn’t seem to notice. He just hummed softly, mocking him still as he nodded. Clearly there would be no changing his mind. 

“Sure you were! Don’t worry, I _definitely_ believe you~” Shrugging off USSR’s hand without a care, Third Reich then turned and continued on. Like he said, they were nearing the center of Tokyo. Of course, who knew if he actually held such knowledge. He threw the only map they’d found away without a care. That didn’t matter anymore, though. It was too late now. Reich just continued to mumble to himself like a madman, the Slav deciding to just accept it was happening. There was clearly no stopping him. Maybe he really did know where he was going. Well, USSR hoped at least… but he didn’t have a lot of hope.

\--------------------------

Some minutes passed before Reich stopped again. This probably meant they were in the center of Tokyo. USSR glanced around, wondering if it was true or if the German just wasted their time. Seeing the monuments and other important-looking buildings, this was enough proof for the Soviet. He was confused, though. How did Reich remember the way there even without a map? Whatever it was that he did, the thought of having such a skill appealed to him. Maybe he’d have to ask him about it on their free time. Besides that, there were now multiple places for them to visit. One in particular spiked Reich’s interests though as he looked up to USSR.

“Japanese Empire told me about a place we could visit in one of her previous letters.” He said casually, trying to be friendly so that the Soviet would give into his request. Hopefully they’d be able to go. Even if USSR said no, he would probably go anyway. The fact that Japanese Empire gave him somewhere to visit a while back didn’t seem suspicious to him, surprisingly. It’s true, maybe she was just being friendly, but still.

The Slav raised an eyebrow, glancing over to Third Reich as well but making sure they didn’t walk into anything. He noticed that the German was being nice, unlike usual. It made him suspicious, of course.

“And where’s that?” USSR replied carefully, wondering where Reich wanted to go so badly. Seeing a small smirk on the smaller country’s face, he became a bit nervous.

“The Tokyo Prefectural Art Museum!~” The German chirped, seeming very proud of this idea he thought of.

For a moment, the Soviet just stared, before his face deadpanned and he frowned. Well, there was most of Reich’s answer.

“What-? An art museum?? That’s tedious, even for you…” He said, unhappy with the idea and crossing his arms. The fact that Reich wanted to go somewhere so boring didn’t make sense to him. It was just art, what fun was that?

“You’re the dull one! I thought you’d actually appreciate my suggestion!” Reich barked, pouting as he stopped walking which caused the taller to quickly stop as well. From how he was acting, Reich must have really wanted to go there, but he didn’t notice he was being so obvious. There was a pleading in his expression as he stared at USSR even. They said nothing, just observing each other in silence, until the Soviet sighed and averted his gaze.

“Хорошо, okay… but I don’t want to be there for too long, I might die of boredom.” (Okay) Finally, he gave in, Reich making a toothy grin. He started to walk again, quicker than a normal pace. Eyes widening slightly, USSR grumbled under his breath, following after Third Reich with long strides. Even he had trouble keeping up with the shorter man.

\--------------------------

From how far away they were, it took awhile to get to the art museum but eventually the two did arrive. Walking up the steps, the German finally slowed down, USSR needing to take a break. He stood at the bottom of the stairs with his hands on his knees, letting out quiet pants.

“You’re a little asshole, you know that-??” All he got from that was a laugh, Reich smirking from the top of the steps. After a moment USSR regained his stamina and followed after him. Together, they walked inside the museum. There was surprisingly a good amount of people already there. For some reason, the large number of visitors made the Soviet sigh in relief. It made no sense to Reich as to why he was sighing. If anything, the fact that so many were there would just make things more difficult. Just shaking his head, the German started to walk off without USSR. Since he was short, he’d easily get lost among everyone which caused the Slav to rush after him. Once he was by his side again, he frowned in annoyance.

“Stop walking off without me! You’re so short you’ll get separated from me!” He explained like an upset parent. Reich just rolled his eyes, disliking the fact that USSR called him short. Playing this game of child and parent, Third Reich just went off further into the crowd so that the Soviet would have trouble following. Grumbling under his breath, the Slav quickly followed after, yelling at Reich.

Soon after the two settled down, they walked together silently and didn’t talk very much. They mostly just observed the exhibits surrounding them. Well, mostly just Reich did. USSR was still unable to find any interest in any of this. They were in what was called the sculpture hall and the taller country just couldn’t understand how the other could enjoy this. All that they were doing was walking around, looking at sculptures that all seemed the same to him.

“How much longer will we stay? There’s a park around here I noticed, that seems much more enjoyable.” USSR suggested, hoping it would spike Third Reich’s interests. Though, the German only frowned, looking to him and crossing his arms. Well it seemed that there would be no changing Reich’s mind. He sighed, starting to accept there was no getting out of this. The more he complained the longer this would take.

“Stop complaining! I’m sure there’s something here that you’ll enjoy!” Reich replied, trying to get USSR to have fun like he was. This just made the Soviet stare at him with a slightly annoyed expression. Per usual, they couldn’t get along. Oh well then, Reich would just go on without him and let the taller country get lost. Starting to walk off again without him, all USSR did was roll his eyes and debate on leaving before rushing off after him once again.

In an attempt to get USSR to stop complaining, Third Reich visited some areas the Soviet man would perhaps enjoy. But of course he was just as infuriating as ever and just kept his arms crossed, looking empty inside. At one point, the two were suddenly stopped as they walked down a hallway to another exhibit. It was a country familiar to Reich, and the exact reason they were there: Japanese Empire. Seeing her made Reich sigh in relief and smile as she walked over quickly.

“Herr Reich! You’re here!” She said, mimicking Reich’s smile. Overall, from first glance she seemed like a laid back and enjoyable person to be around. Well, except for the fact that she was a psychopath which the German knew already. If anything, he liked her much more because of that.

“I told you that you didn’t need to be so formal, Japan… We’re friends, not just allies.” His voice was gentle, seeming much more relaxed with her, unlike his usual uptight self with USSR.

Rolling her eyes, she just snickered quietly. They talked for a bit, USSR just leaning against the wall and seeming bored. What a nice first introduction to Japanese Empire, someone he was supposed to be allied with.

As he was thinking this, Japan’s head turned towards him and she held out a hand. USSR looked up from staring at the floor and smiled. Already, he liked her much more than he liked Third Reich. The two shook hands and made short introductions, seeming to get along decently. After this, they got right to business while walking out of the museum finally. 

“So, there _is_ a reason you’re both here! You got my letter sooner than I thought, but it doesn’t matter, you’ll just have to wait a bit…” Japanese Empire began, still thinking as she spoke. The other two countries listened intently. It was better than talking and starting to argue like always.

“I mentioned a country in my letter, right? A good opportunity of one to invade… His name is Poland, I believe. The country is located right between both of yours, and their military strength is weak! It would be perfect!” USSR and Reich looked to each other, seeming to agree it would be a good idea. They spoke nearly the same after this, interrupting each other.

“So when should we-”

“In how long-”

This made the two glare at each other, Japanese Empire smiling a bit nervously. It would definitely be a long day.


End file.
